All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LoveThatFandom
Summary: Part 1: All Lily wants for Christmas is a certain Malfoy. Will she get what she wants? One-shot. Part 2: Scorpius wants to propose to Lily, but is scared she'll say no. Will he be able to get what he wants for Christmas? One-shot.
1. Lily's Best Christmas

**(**I just haaaaddd to do a Christmas one shot with my favorite pairing! I'm going to write up two versions of this one shot, so it'll have two chapters. The first version is going to be Lily's POV and the second will be Scorpius'. It will also be slightly different. I hope you like it!**)**

**Oh and I almost forgot this: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! :p  
><strong>

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Lily looked out the window. Snow was falling thickly from the sky, obstructing her view from the blonde-haired boy. She gave a small sigh and turned back to the crackling fire in the den. Scorpius Malfoy was Albus' best friend, but also Lily Luna Potter's biggest crush. He was staying over for Christmas this year while his parents went to visit his grandparents. Scorpius had never gotten along with his grandfather, so Astoria agreed to let him stay over for Christmas this year.

Al and Scorpius were currently having a huge snowball fight outside with James and Rose. Lily hadn't been asked to go outside, so she didn't. She didn't want to intrude on their fun. She was always excluded from their escapades. Hugo came in from the kitchen to sit down next to Lily.

"Hey. Wanna help us bake cookies?" He asked, running a hand through his curly flaming hair.

Lily looked up, "Sure I guess so..." She said in a rather depressed voice.

Hugo caught on and looked out the window, "Oh. I see. Well nothing like some chocolate chip cookies to raise the spirit, eh? Come on! It's Christmas!"

Lily smiled. She could always count on Hugo to make her feel better. He was also the only one who knew about her secret crush on Scorpius.

"Let's go then!" Lily sprang up from the couch and into the kitchen, Hugo at her heels.

"Hey Mum. Can me an Hugo help?" Lily asked, taking a chocolate chip out of the batter and popping it in her mouth.

Hugo chuckled at Lily.

"Sure dear. As long as you don't eat all of the chocolate chips!" Ginny smiled.

So Lily and Hugo washed their hands(Ginny had to force Hugo) and they began to finish mixing the batter. Once they were done, they rolled the dough into little balls and placed them on the cookie sheet. Hugo had to stop Lily several times from eating the chocolate chips.

"They'll taste better, _after _they're baked!" Hugo laughed and yanked Lily's arm away from the cookie dough.

Lily pouted and placed the sheet of cookies into the oven, "Cool, so what should we do now?"

"I say, we be rude and interrupt their snowball fight!" Hugo snickered.

Lily got a sudden idea, "Hey, how about we prank them? They'll never be expecting it!"

They quickly planned it all out. They were going to get their brooms and fly up above the two groups(Lily getting Al and Scorpius and Hugo getting Rose and James) and shake all of the snow off of the nearby trees onto their heads. It wasn't a brilliant plan like Fred would come up with, but it would suffice. They got on their coats and boots and headed out he back door and towards the broomshed.

Lily grabbed her broom and gave Hugo Al's. They flew up around the border of the property and silently over to the trees above the fight. Scorpius was currently pegging James with a snowball. Lily smiled. she glanced over at Hugo who mouthed,

"Three! Two! One!"

Lily took a huge branch and shook it hard. Once that branch was completely devoid of snow, she shook another one. She looked over at Hugo who had almost shaken all of the snow off of his tree. She laughed hard and looked down. She could see Scorpius and Al covered in a mound of snow, only their heads poking out.

Lily giggled hard, leaning on the tree branch for support. She finally couldn't laugh anymore without falling off her broom, so she landed gently next to the two boys. Her sides hurt from laughing and Al looked moody. Scorpius was laughing gently.

"Nice one Lils!" Hugo called as he dodged a snowball from Rose. He too, was red in the face from laughing.

Lily looked down at Al and Scorpius, but was blinded by white. Her face went ice cold as she brushed the snow off of her face. She glanced over to see who had thrown the snowball. It was Scorpius this time, who was laughing hysterically.

"You're gonna get it!" Lily scooped up some snow and aimed at Scorpius' head.

He dodged and picked up a handful of snow, throwing a large mass of it at Lily. She got hit in the stomach. She laughed lightly and ran at Scorpius, pushing him with all her might into the snow. He fell over and didn't move. Lily blinked and looked over at Al, who shrugged.

"Are you okay, Scor?" She walked over.

He suddenly sprang up and picked up Lily, catching her by surprise. He dropped her safely in a mound of snow. She sat up laughing and Scorpius was leaning against the tree, wheezing.

This began the start of a huge snowball war. Even Dominique, who was extremely girly and hated to get messy, came out to have a bit of fun. They all came inside two hours later, sopping wet and dripping snow. Ginny had told them they missed having hot cookies, but there were still some leftover, although they weren't hot.

Scorpius was the first one to grab a cookie, followed by Al and Lily. Scorpius took a huge bite and got some chocolate smudged on his cheek. Lily giggled.

"Scor, you have some chocolate on your cheek," She gently reached over and wiped the chocolate off, blushing in the process.

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled and stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

Al looked at them suspiciously, but said nothing. Lily smiled at him innocently and sat down in a chair. Hugo, Al, and Scorpius sat down also. After a long, awkward pause, Scorpius spoke.

"So Lily, what do you hope to get for Christmas?"

Lily wanted to say, 'you', but that would be probably weird for him. So instead she said,

"Something you can't put under the tree..."

Hugo stifled a snicker and Lily turned to glare at him. Scorpius and Al exchanged confused looks. Lily blushed furiously when Scorpius turned to look at her.

"I'm going to bed!" Lily said suddenly, standing up.

She hurried upstairs before she could see Scorpius stand up to talk to her. Lily changed into some dry clothes and collapsed into bed.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up and groaned. She rubbed her eyes and turned over to look at the clock. It read one o' clock. Sighing, Lily sat up. She was really thirsty. Cursing that she didn't get a glass of water earlier, she stood up and went downstairs quietly. As she walked through the den, she noticed a blonde boy sitting next to the fire. He was staring into it, his gray eyes glazed over.<p>

"Scorpius?" Lily said quietly, approaching.

He glanced up at her, smiling lightly.

"Have you been up all this time? Just staring into the fire?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I've been thinking... I think I know..."

He stood up and took a step towards her.

"Know what?"

"What you want for Christmas..."

Lily blushed, rooted to the spot, "And what is that?"

"Me..." He murmured.

He too, seemed stuck. Lily suddenly knew why. She looked up to see mistletoe hanging above the two of them. Curse Uncle George to make a line of mistletoe that made you stuck until you kissed the other person. Scorpius glanced above and noticed it too. They stood quite awkwardly there, until Lily spoke,

"Well... We're going to be stuck here forever until we... You know..." Lily wasn't able to finish.

Before Lily could glance back at Scorpius, she felt lips crash down on hers. They were soft and perfect. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was too long and passionate to be 'just-get-me-out-from-under-this-mistletoe'. Scorpius broke the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Happy Christmas Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? It turned out way longer than I imagined. I hope you liked it and the other one should be up either later today or in a few days. Please review! It really makes me happy and most of the time *Hint hint* it makes me write faster!**

**Morgan  
><strong>


	2. Scorpius' Best Christmas

(Here's part two! Hope you like it!)

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Scorpius fingered the box nervously in his pocket. He was on his way to the Burrow for Christmas Eve and Christmas so he could spend time with his girlfriend, Lily. He also hoped to ask her to marry him, but he was so afraid she'd say no, that he wasn't sure he was going to be able to pull it off. He took a deep breath and stepped into the roaring green flames that would take him where he wanted to go.

"The Burrow!" He cried and the flames engulfed him.

Nearly a second later, he fell out of the fireplace in the Burrow.

"Scorpius!" Lily called, coming over and giving him a huge hug.

Scorpius smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk and hugged her tightly. Lily pulled back slightly and leaned up, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Before she could pull back, however, Scorpius deepened it and Lily stayed put. Scorpius noticed from the corner of his eye that Albus and James were pretending to throw up. Lily pulled back, her face flushed.

Harry cleared his throat. He was standing in the doorway. Scorpius and Lily pulled apart.

"Hello, sir," Scorpius said automatically.

Harry smiled, "How many times have I told you to call me Harry?"

"Many times, sir," Scorpius laughed.

"Lily, could you please go up to your mother, she wants to speak with you..." Harry said.

Lily nodded and slipped out of the room.

"So Scorpius... You wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked.

"Erm yes sir..." Scorpius sat down, "I wanted to ask if I have your permission to ask Lily to marry me..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and was surprised to see Harry smiling.

"I wouldn't have her marry anyone else."

Scorpius was shocked.

"She loves you so much Scor. I couldn't see her with anyone else. You make her so happy..."

Scorpius smiled slightly at the thought.

"When are you asking her?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning..." Scorpius said at once.

Harry nodded, "Well... I guess it's good to have you in the family."

He got up and walked out of the room. James and Albus came over.

"You haven't asked our permission," James said seriously.

Scorpius' eyes widened slightly.

"Just joking!" James laughed, catching the look on his face.

The rest of the night was a blur. All Scorpius could remember was giving Lily a goodnight kiss before bed.

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up the next morning, extremely nervous. He slipped downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down. It was a while before anyone else came down. And it just so happened to be James. On his way down, he banged on every door screaming, "PRESENTS!"<p>

Scorpius laughed as people came down, complaining about how they never got enough sleep with James around. Lily came down and sat in Scorpius' lap.

"G'morning," She yawned, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

He grinned and kissed her back.

"Ugh, stop it!" Albus complained.

Scorpius grinned sheepishly and Lily pouted.

"OKAY! Let's get these presents opened!" James tossed presents to people whom they belonged and opened his own.

After a whirlwind of presents and breakfast, Scorpius ran upstairs to change. He changed in something rather nice and slipped the velvet box in his pocket. He went downstairs casually and approached Lily.

"Walk with me?" He asked, "It's our Christmas tradition."

"Tradition? This is the first time you've asked me to walk with you on Christmas!" Lily laughed, "But sure."

Scorpius took a deep breath and intertwined his hand with hers. He tugged outside gently and began to walk around the house. Snow fell gently from the sky. He lead her over to a large tree.

"D'you remember that night you played that prank on me right here at this tree?" He asked.

Lily nodded, smiling.

"Best night of my life..." _Until now..._

Lily laughed, "Yeah. Great night..."

They stood and stared at the tree for a few moments.

"Was it a good Christmas this year? Did you get everything you wanted?" Lily asked.

"It was good... But I didn't get one thing I wanted... But maybe I can now?"

Lily turned and stared with wide eyes as he bent down on one knee, "Scorpius..."

"Lily Luna Potter. I've loved you ever since that day we first kissed, maybe even longer. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Scorpius looked up at her and opened the little velvet box. A beautiful diamond ring rested inside of it with the words, '_Lily and Scorpius: Everlasting Love_' engraved on the band.

Lily instantly threw her arms around his neck and tackled him in a hug. She kissed him softly, "Yes of course. I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

A few wolf-whistles could be heard from the house, but Scorpius didn't care. He held Lily in his arms.

"Now I got what I wanted for Christmas," He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here it is. It's a bit corny, but I've been having horrible headaches and not enough time to write, so I've been raking my brain, but nothing. But anyway, I hope you liked it! It's just in time for Christmas! So this is my Christmas present for you, and maybe another update for my Real Steel story that I have yet to start. Thanks for reading and please review! Happy Christmas! Or happy any holiday you celebrate!**

**Morgan  
><strong>


End file.
